


Toasty Love

by TransLucyMTF



Series: Love in the Tardis [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF
Summary: Yasmin knew that her girlfriend was clumsy despite being older then her. But she didn't expect to be walking into the kitchen to find the toaster on fire.Sorry for the bad summary.





	Toasty Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softnsmolbibean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=softnsmolbibean).



> Once again another prompt from: https://softnsmolbibean.tumblr.com/  
> Once again go follow her tumblr, she is an amazing person that deserves a lot more followers. 
> 
> Yaz: *walks into the kitchen* Is something burning?
> 
> 13: *leaning seductively against the counter* Just my desire for you.
> 
> Before I forgot Italics are a characters thoughts. 
> 
> Yaz: Doctor, the toaster is on fire.

Yaz had just woken up in her and the Doctor's bed and was a little sad to find the Doctor missing. Most of the time the Doctor would wait for her to wake up. The doctor would only not wait if it was an emergency or a type of surprise. Unfortunately for her most of the surprises had ended with something being destroyed. Yaz got up she started to do all of her typical morning rituals of taking a shower, doing her makeup, etc.

After having finished all of that Yaz exited the room and thought to herself _"Where can she be? Well let's see it can't be the library after all she's still trying to replace the books that were set on fire. Definitely not the swimming pool since I forbid her from going near water after that stunt that she pulled with the witch trail."_ As her thoughts came to an end a growl came from her stomach which set off an alarm inside of Yaz's head.

 

Yaz quickly ran to the kitchen hoping to find it in one piece, while she might love her girlfriend she knew that the Doctor did not know how to cook at all. The first time that Yaz and her tried cooking together the doctor had somehow turned pizza into a liquid. At the time the Doctor was so sad about her mess up that the both of them just ended up cuddling the night together, instead of going out to the futuristic amusement park that the Doctor had taken them all to. Ryan and Graham ended up just eating some crazy food that they had at the park. 

As Yaz got closer to the kitchen the Tardis started to make a beeping noise which sounded very much like a fire alarm. Yaz rushed into the kitchen and saw the Doctor there with a face of panic and obvious confusion. Yaz couldn't quite tell what was on fire as the Doctor was covering it but still asked her girlfriend "Honey is there something on fire?"

 

The Doctor while being taken out of her confused state by Yaz's question was still confused when she saw Yaz. Despite the fact that they've been dating for a few weeks now the Doctor couldn't help but just stare at Yaz as she found her to be beautiful. As well something in the Doctor would drive her to try to impress her despite the fact that they were already dating. So the Doctor thought that it would be a great idea to lean against the counter and say "Just my desire for you baby."

 

The Doctor leaning allowed Yaz to see that in fact the toaster was on fire, and as much as the doctor's comment made Yaz blush and internally scream from happiness she knew that they needed to take care of the toaster. "Doctor, the toaster is on fire. We need to take care of this now." Yaz said while she opened one of the cabinet in the kitchen which contained a fire extinguisher. Yaz passed it to the Doctor who quickly used it on the fire to put it out.

 

The Doctor had told them before to always use this fire extinguisher in case of an emergency as it was from the year 3045 which apparently was the year where they had invented a fire extinguisher which could take a fire out without any problem in one hit. "Why were you making toast **Doctor** " Yaz said while emphasizing the doctors name to let her know that this was serious. Usually Yaz would just call her Honey or some other type of nickname when the both of them were alone but when the doctor messed up she would take to using doctor.

 

"Well I thought that you would like to try eating toast with your face and my face on it. So I got up earlier then usual, which sorry about that. And I took my sonic and I spent some time tying to figure out if I could program it to the toaster to put our faces on it. But I didn't take into account that the sonic would just overload the toaster." The doctor said while her head was lowered not wanting to look Yaz in the face as she was sad that she couldn't surprise her girlfriend with something nice. Instead she messed up like she usually does when trying to surprise her.

 

"Honey you don't need to keep trying to surprise me with things like this. I love that you try but it doesn't make a difference to me if I eat toast with our faces on it or if I eat just regular toast. Do you know why? Because I love you" Yaz said while she moved to the Doctor and pulled her into a hug.

 

As the both of them pulled out of their hug the other two parts of their family entered the kitchen. Ryan's eyes were wide with disbelief as he saw the toaster on fire and very sadly stated "Why the toaster, Doc what did it do to you." While Graham just asked "Doc what is up with you and fires?"

 

Yaz couldn't help but just laugh at their questions in which the Doctor joined her as she couldn't help but laughing whenever Yaz did as it was one of the most infectious things in the world. Yaz's laugh would always cheer the Doctor up no matter what. The Doctor would make sure that her laugh and smile were protected.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry about any erros in this. I don't have a beta reader, and I am still looking for one, if anyone is interested. I hope I did a good job with this prompt and also just some context this fic does take place before Impressions.   
> If anyone of you has a prompt feel free to leave it in the comments.   
> Also if any of you want to feel free to leave a comment down below letting me know what you thought of the fic.   
> My Next update for a fic will probably be for my RWBY Trans Fic, which I will try to get done by the end of the year.


End file.
